


Taking Time

by mwrlum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castration, D/s undertones, M/M, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwrlum/pseuds/mwrlum
Summary: It had been a while since they’d all been together like this, giving Stevie what he really needed.





	Taking Time

“Fuck, Steve.”

Sam was practically whimpering as Steve worked him over, pressed tightly between Sam’s thighs by a hand gripped in his hair. Steve moaned and shifted his weight back on to James’s metal fingers moving in his ass. James peered around one muscled shoulder to grin up at Sam who looked about two hard sucks from coming. 

James used his flesh hand to grip the back of Steve’s neck and guide him back further into his fingers. “Hold up there, Stevie.” 

Sam tugged Steve’s hair until his nose was pressed right up against the wiry hairs at the base of Sam’s cock. James could tell from the pull of Sam’s mouth that he was choking Steve on it just a bit, relishing in the feeling of that tight heat. When Sam finally let up, Steve was gasping and let his whole weight fall back against James, his abdominals twitching as James’s fingers eased deeper. Steve’s eyes were closed as Sam trailed too gentle fingers over his face. 

“You keep that up, you’re never gonna get fucked the way you want,” James purred in his ear. He flashed smiling eyes up at Sam. It had been a while since they’d all been together like this, giving Stevie what he really needed. Someone was always on a mission or a little broken. James dick still wouldn’t always get with the program, even with the hormone therapy. Tonight was one of those nights when he could feel the deep ache of needing to be touched, or just held tight for a while, but not down in his dick. Maybe after they got a few orgasms out of Steve and Sam, one of them would come close and lay with him, or on him, pressing him into the mattress. He felt safe right now, knew the tower was secure and both of his best guys hale and healthy right in front of him, but it would be nice to be held, to cease to exist to any part of the world outside the small space between the giving press of the mattress and the firm weight of Steve’s chest. 

“James. Jamie, baby,” Sam’s voice was there in his head like a record skipping in the background of James’s consciousness. He pulled it to the foreground. 

“You want to get him up here; let him get that fucking?” 

Steve squirmed between James's grasp on his neck and the two fingers in him, shaking and trying not to beg for more. He was always begging for fucking more. 

James tried to bring saliva back to his throat. He mouthed at Steve’s neck, exposed by the way his head was tipped back on James’s shoulder. 

“I dunno,” James said doubtfully. “You think he’s earned that?”

Sam snickered when Steve moaned at James’s words. 

“Please,” he panted, eyes slitting open to watch Sam. They were dark with lust. James brought his mouth to a pause and stared up at Sam as well; his lips still open beside Steve’s windpipe. “I— I’ll—“ 

James used Steve’s weight on his shoulder to heft his ass up a hair, eased his two fingers almost out, and then added another on the slow push back in. Steve stopped trying to form words and panted out a moan.

“What’s it, Stevie, huh? Whaddayou want?” James murmured into his neck, biting down hard on the muscle, only for him to whine in response. 

“Please,” was all he could get out. 

“Come up here already, ya big lug,” Sam teased after a beat. He really couldn’t help himself with the old Brooklyn accent. Steve fell forward onto Sam’s knees gratefully, groaning the whole way. James let his metal hand fall away from the heat of Steve’s body. 

“Go on, big guy,” James said softly, not that Steve needed the encouragement. He was scrambling up onto the bed now that he had Sam’s go-ahead and was pressing himself chest-to-chest in Sam’s lap and grinding mercilessly. Sam’s eyes were still on James from under Steve’s armpit, and now he had a clear view of everything that was not going on under cover of the little gray boxer briefs James wore. He slanted his eyes away and shrugged. Sam smiled at him and peeled one hand from where it was gripping Steve’s pink ass cheek to pat the bed next to him playfully. James returned the grin meekly and unfolded his legs to go where Sam wanted him. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about that, not after everything Sam’d seen of him already, not with his arm and scarred shoulder and ribs, and all of that hanging out, but the tips of his ears were flaming anyway as he lifted himself to sit close to Sam on the bed. He tucked himself in between Sam’s body and the pillows and cuddled up to the warmth of his side, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder to watch the proceedings. 

With James settled and Steve in hand, Sam turned his attention to his own, non-super serumed erection. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he said calmly as Steve continued to writhe around on his thighs. “Are you listening, Stevie?”

A crack rang out as Sam struck Steve’s behind to bring back his attention. Steve seemed to wrestle a little with the effort to get himself under control enough to open his eyes and concentrate, although he kept flicking them from Sam’s face to James’s. Since Sam was using both hands to balance Steve’s perfect peach of an ass, and Steve was busy clutching on to Sam’s ribs with his massive meat hands, James took the opportunity to tuck his warm flesh hand into the tight space where Steve was rubbing himself up against Sam’s belly. A shocked, keening noise came out of Steve’s open mouth when James took him in hand and pressed the edge of his thumbnail into Steve’s slit. His eyes were dark and wide when they met Sam’s. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Sam repeated. “You’re gonna come, here in my lap.” Steve sucked all the air between them into his nose. “Then,” Sam continued, “I’m gonna fuck you hard like you want while James watches.” Steve’s eyes flicked quick to James’s impassive face. He winced and returned them quick to Sam when James pressed his thumbnail in harder. “If you still need it again after that,” Sam shrugged in-dubiously, “I dunno, we’ll get the green thing out, and you can whack off with that stuck up in you.” Steve let all the air he was holding in out of his mouth in a barely bitten back whine. Sam gave him a soft smile. “We know how you need something all up your tight little ass. We’ll take care of you good, sweetheart.” 

Sam’d picked that up from Bucky too, calling Stevie sweetheart when all he could do in return ache and moan and pant at being treated all soft and mean at once. Steve didn’t get to take his hands off the wheel very often, especially when James needed all six of their hands on it tight more often than not, so when he did give up control a bit, Sam made sure to treat him just right, the way he needed. James was just along for the ride, happy to go along with whatever Sam had planned if it meant Steve got riled up and taken care of. 

Steve was struggling not to thrust up into James’s biting grip. “That sound good to you, Jamie?” Sam asked sweetly. James nodded against his shoulder and squeezed Steve. “Steve?” 

Steve shuddered out a breath and nodded hard. James shifted his thumb to rub against the edge of his glans and pumped a couple of times, encouraging. He could see in the way Steve’s mouth dropped open that Sam was rubbing his fingers around Steve’s rim. They would pay for the generous amount of lube James had applied to his segmented fingers tomorrow; Steve had plenty in his ass to keep him happy. Now that they weren’t encouraging him to stay still, Steve was thrusting his hips up happily. He came all over himself and Sam and James’s arm, meat hands still grasping on to Sam’s ribs with one finger quirked in his ass. He flopped his weight down half off of Sam to not squish him under his stupid meaty tits and smeared the come all over his chest. 

Steve let out a quiet moan when James removed his hand from his still mostly hard cock. He left Sam’s shoulder and fell back among the pillows. Sam hefted the rest of Steve’s dead weight off of his lap, so Steve was on his back, looking dazed. He wrapped a hand around the back of James’s nearby knee and nuzzled his face a little against the blankets like James just being that close was enough. 

James wanted simultaneously to burrow in closer and fly away from Steve’s overt show of affection. Sam trapped him with a look, apparently developing powers of telepathy at that moment. He was smearing the come around on Steve’s chest, collecting it on three fingers and then pushing those fingers right into Steve’s ass as he pressed one of Steve’s thighs up to meet his tits. The man let his mouth fall open a little more, but for once no sound left it, lost to him in the aftermath of orgasm. 

“You’re so loose, baby. James stretch you all out for me, huh?” Sam was crooning at him, a soft smile playing on his lips. His gaze was flicking from his fingers in Steve’s ass to James’s sleepy-calm face. 

Sam finally (finally) lined himself up after pulling his fingers out. He pushed all the way in smoothly. 

“Guhgh,” Steve said into James’s calf muscle. His dick was leaking fluid already. James knew he wasn’t going to be able to last until Sam came, so they might as well try to encourage one more orgasm out of Steve. Sitting up, James reaches out with his metal hand to fondle Steve’s balls. His fingers brushed against where Sam’s body met Steve’s, and James reached forward to meet the standing man in an open-mouthed kiss. 

“Mlughf,” Steve whined, now pressing his face towards James’s thigh where it had shifted closer to him. Careful not to touch Steve’s purpling cock, James tightened his grip steadily as he pulled away from Sam. The breaths against his thigh stuttered and then started up faster. James sighed a bit as Steve became visibly more turned on at the risk implied by the adamantium fist tugging on his scrotum. After a particularly vigorous tug, he pressed his warm wet open mouth against James' thigh and then came all up his stomach again with absolutely no one touching his dick. James brought forward his clean hand and carefully scooped up some of the cooling come to feed to Steve, who sucked on his fingers enthusiastically. 

Sam, who has been thrusting manfully through this show, was sweating hard and staring at the place where his body entered Steve’s. All his dirty talk from earlier seemed to have dried up from panting. He took a few moments to slow his motions as Steve twitched a bit from the stimulation, before looking up to his face. 

“Stevie,” he panted softly. “You done?”

Steve replied, “Hlmmgh.”

Sam smiled up at James. “No, I didn’t think so.” He trusted hard once, and Steve gave up a little whimper. “You want to touch yourself?” 

Steve said, “Hmhmm,” with more energy and promptly went for his cock, which looked awfully neglected despite just coming. James shifted himself around, now free of Steve’s grip on his knee. He curled his torso around Steve’s sweaty mop of hair and got a front-row seat as Sam really started letting go. 

He was thrusting in the quick short motions that meant he was trying to hold himself back from the edge. But Steve was right behind him, tensing up his abdominals as he thumbed aggressively at the head of his cock. James watched dreamily as they raced each other over the edge of orgasm, Sam’s eyes clenching tight as Steve jerked himself and watched a short spurt of come spatter across his muscles.

The room was still for the minute it took for Sam’s brains to return to his skull. Once he had pulled back a bit from Steve’s ass, he slowly started to let down Steve’s leg, which had been pressed nearly to his chest since his first orgasm. Steve groaned a bit at the movement and pushed himself back onto the bed more securely with his free foot. James caught his head gently and guided it onto his belly. Steve’s head fell back against it gratefully and watched, wincing a little, as Sam touched the glans of his sensitive dick, winced, and then knee-crawled over to tuck himself up against Steve’s side where James’s head was curled. From Steve’s shoulder, Sam could cuddle up with Steve at his front and have James rubbing at his back and nuzzling into his scalp. 

James let them lay in peace for about seven minutes before both men’s heart rates had consistently returned to a steady rhythm indicating they were ready for sleep. He slithered away and stood, stretching out both shoulders. Steve twitched, and Sam opened his eyes blearily when James pulled up the quilt from the trunk at the end of the bed. James took a minute for himself as he went into the kitchen for a couple of power bars and a drink. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Steve had shifted his arm around to press Sam’s cheek tightly into his chest. James placed his glass and the bars on the bedside table and went to tuck himself under the quilt, and Steve’s frankly ridiculous arm. He caught Sam blinking at him from across Steve’s tits and shared a sleepy smile. When he was snug under the blanket, Steve snorted and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in close and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a longer Sam/Bucky/Steve piece I am slowly putting out there. Hopefully I will eventually have enough to put it all in chronological order. I love your comments!


End file.
